The Creation of Shenny
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny has a strange dream. Sheldon figures out what it means and undertakes the ultimate form of self sacrifice to help her. Rated M for sex scene. One shot.


Penny yawned as she made her way through the door of 4A, coffee cup in hand.

"Morning sweetie." She said gesturing her cup in the direction of Sheldon who was at his laptop.

"Who is it? Oh hello Penny, it's open, come on in." said Sheldon sarcastically.

"Bite me." Muttered Penny making her way to the fridge to steal some milk.

"I shall have to decline your suggestion, since I am neither a cannibal or a vampire I have no need to bite you." Stated Sheldon turning back to his laptop.

"Ugh, it's too early to deal with you Sheldon!" Penny groaned. Sheldon glanced at his watch.

"Speaking of which, it's only 9.00 am, two full hours before your normal time for conclusion of REM sleep." Said Sheldon. Penny poured in the milk and sipped gratefully at her now complete coffee.

"Tell me about it. I woke up in the early hours and haven't been able to get to sleep since." Muttered Penny.

"Why would that be?" asked Sheldon turning round on his chair to face her.

"Just stuff on my mind." Sighed Penny. Sheldon paused for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"You're working sweetie, I won't disturb you." Said Penny.

"I was merely amusing myself with a fantasy role playing game, I can continue in my efforts later." Stated Sheldon standing and making his way over to his spot. Penny made her way to the middle cushion, which she considered to be _her_ spot.

"I had a dream last night." Said Penny after a moment.

"It's not about shoes is it? I can't go through another conversation about shoes." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"It's not shoes Sheldon. It was a strange dream. I was on my bed engaging in…carnal activities…" said Penny noting that Sheldon would probably chastise her for mentioning S E X.

"I fail to see how this troubles you. There is plenty of proof that you engage in such activities, why would it be troubling to you to dream about it?" asked Sheldon.

"For your information, I haven't had any in months!" said Penny defensively, feeling the need to counteract his suggestion she was some sort of slut.

"I hope that is not why you have sought shelter in my apartment. I have no interest in coitus." Said Sheldon.

"Now I have the mental image of me engaging in intercourse with Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Thanks Sheldon, you just saved me breakfast money, I lost my appetite." Said Penny cringing.

"If your intentions are to engage me in pointless banality chat and insults perhaps I shall turn back to my game." Said Sheldon.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look the thing is…I'm having this dream…but…I don't know who the person is." Said Penny.

"A situation to which I'm sure you're familiar with." Smirked Sheldon.

"Do you want me to call your mother on you?" asked Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Said Sheldon.

"I can see everything except the face. It's weird." Said Penny.

"I believe I have the solution." Said Sheldon.

"You do?" asked Penny in surprise.

"Yes. You wish to engage in coitus with someone, but you feel guilty about wanting to engage in it with this person, so your subconscious has removed the face as a way of allowing you to have the dream without it feeling wrong or taboo." Said Sheldon.

"If it was taboo it would probably be a better dream." Penny grinned.

"If you could wind in your hormonal activities for one moment, I believe we have the solution to your problem. You wish to engage in intercourse with someone, but it's someone you know you shouldn't engage in such activities with." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I hope you're not about to suggest family memebers." Said Penny.

"What kind of relationship do you have with your dad?" asked Sheldon.

"Not that kind!" Penny assured him.

"Very well. What gender is this person?" asked Sheldon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Penny.

"Penny, surely even your limited education would allow you to know that gender means whether a person is male or female?" asked Sheldon.

"I meant what was your question supposed to imply? Are you saying I had a dream about having sex with a woman because I'm a lesbian?" asked Penny.

"Judging by the number of men that have come at night and left your apartment in the morning I think we can discount that theory." Said Sheldon. Penny gripped her coffee cup tighter.

"I am so close to pouring the contents of this cup over your head!" said Penny, teeth clenched.

"If we can state that the person is male, that discounts Amy. That would have been my first choice, due to her apparent bisexual feelings for the pair of us." Said Sheldon. Penny cringed again.

"Eww!" she moaned.

"I know who it is!" said Sheldon.

"Who?" asked Penny.

"Your boss." Said Sheldon.

"Jerry?" asked Penny in disbelief.

"You recently expressed surprise that he had given you a raise at the cheesecake factory. Perhaps your mind is thinking of a way to thank him, but you feel it would be against the disciplinary procedure of your place of employment to engage in such activities." Said Sheldon. Penny looked at him in disbelief.

"Well?" he asked after a moment.

"I did not have a dream about doing my boss!" said Penny.

"Ooh, I think I have it. I have noticed you have spent a more than normal amount of time recently hanging out with Howard Wolowitz. Perhaps the guilt of him being married to Bernadette is why you have such an issue with your dream?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if I was doing Howard it wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare." Said Penny.

"Have you seen Leonard engaging in activities with any new ladies? Perhaps it's him but you feel guilty because he is with someone else?" asked Sheldon.

"No, as far as I know Leonard is single." Said Penny.

"What about your male coworkers? Perhaps the dream takes place at your place of work and is therefore covered by the disciplinary procedure?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I must thank you. So far you've had me sleeping with my dad, my boss, Howard and the entire male population of the Cheesecake Factory employment rota. Honestly, I'm exhausted by it all." Said Penny sarcastically.

"It doesn't sound altogether impossible." Smirked Sheldon. Penny growled at him.

"What on earth is that noise? You are not an animal Penny." Said Sheldon.

"It's my growl. I save it for when I am angry with someone but they haven't passed the rule to allow murder." Said Penny.

"Duly noted." Said Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Well you've been a great help Sheldon. I am absolutely no further forward figuring out my dream." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry Penny. My mind is used to trying to solve complex physics formulae, not coitus related dream sequences." Said Sheldon.

"Well since I'm here, how about making me breakfast?" asked Penny.

"You've already helped yourself to milk from the fridge now you expect to eat my food too?" asked Sheldon.

"Do you know what I have in my fridge Sheldon?" asked Penny.

"If the rest of your apartment is anything to go by, probably Staphylococcus, and other assorted bacteria." Said Sheldon. Penny growled again.

"That's actually very helpful, I know when you're angry with me, I just have to listen for the growl." Smiled Sheldon.

"Sweetie it would be one long continuous growl if I did it every time I was angry with you." Said Penny.

"Let's see. Penny, you are an attractive young woman." Said Sheldon.

"Excuse me?" asked Penny.

"No growl, as I expected. Penny, you have more men in your apartment than the US have in their army shelters." Said Sheldon. Penny let out a loud growl.

"Again, as I expected." Said Sheldon.

"What a fun game." Said Penny sarcastically.

"Morning guys." Said Leonard emerging from the bedroom.

"Leonard, I have a fun game. See whether I can make Penny growl." Said Sheldon casting a look in his direction.

"Sheldon, you're a Homo Novus, don't do such dirty things." Smirked Leonard.

"Am I to take it he's referring to something coitus related?" asked Sheldon looking back at Penny for confirmation. Penny smiled and nodded.

"Leonard, when Penny is angry with me she growls. Check it out. Penny, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Said Sheldon.

"Thanks." Said Penny with no growl.

"See Leonard? No growl, because it was a compliment. Now watch. Penny, you've had more men leave your apartment than the local jail." said Sheldon. Penny growled.

"See Leonard? Isn't this fun?" asked Sheldon excitedly.

"Penny, you look beautiful today. Penny, you look older than your grandmother." Said Leonard.

"I only growl for Sheldon. For you…I slap round the face." Smiled Penny.

"Oh!" sulked Leonard heading to the kitchen.

"Alright, if you've had enough amusement trying to make me growl for you Sheldon, are you going to make me some breakfast or not?" asked Penny.

"Leonard, kindly put on French toast for Penny, she is as usual out of food. Though considering the number of times she's eaten over here she hardly needs to bother purchasing any food." Said Sheldon. Penny growled and Sheldon let out a breathy laugh.

"This is fun!" he said with a genuine smile.

"Little things please little minds Sheldon." Said Penny.

"Penny, minds are not judged by size, they are judged by content. I have so many elaborations on that statement you would growl right into the afternoon." Said Sheldon.

"You're a funny guy Sheldon!" smiled Penny. Sheldon thought for a moment whether she was being sarcastic, then shrugged and stood from his spot.

"I shall go and collect the mail." He stated before leaving the apartment.

"How come you don't growl for me?" asked Leonard when they were alone.

"Are you kidding? It's a joke Leonard, you know how easily Sheldon is amused." Said Penny.

"Even so…you never growled once for me." Said Leonard.

"What about when we were going out?" winked Penny.

"That doesn't count, that was sexual bliss!" said Leonard.

"Sexual bliss? Wow, you think a lot of yourself!" smiled Penny.

"What do you mean by that? It's not true the rumour that women fake it is it?" asked Leonard showing his insecurity.

"Leonard, you rocked my world, I had to break up with you because the orgasms were leaving me too tired." Said Penny hiding a tone of sarcasm.

"That's more like it!" smirked Leonard. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't give me an orgasm if they were free." She muttered under her breath. The door opened and Sheldon returned.

"Penny, I just saw the mailman putting letters in the mailbox. Do you think he might be the man in your dream?" he asked.

"Man in a dream?" asked Leonard moving closer to them.

"Penny had a coitus related dream about someone and she doesn't know who. I thought she'd be used to not knowing who she's having coitus with." Said Sheldon. He paused.

"Hey!" moaned Sheldon when she didn't growl.

"Oh god, fine!" sighed Penny, letting out a growl.

"I had a dream I was having sex with a beautiful woman." Said Leonard

"You did?" asked Penny.

"I wish. Most of my dreams are nightmares involving being stuck in a lift with Sheldon with no chance of escape." Said Leonard.

"I'm not altogether comfortable knowing I am starring in your dreams Leonard. It sounds rather homoerotic and I am not comfortable with that." Said Sheldon.

"How does a guy completely without a sex life know what homoerotic means?" asked Leonard. Penny shrugged.

"Sheldon, I can assure you that at no point during my dreams do we engage in coitus. I mean sex. Damnit, now you've got ME saying it!" cried Leonard.

"Jeez, it would have been quicker to get breakfast at work." Sighed Penny.

"Yes Leonard, she likes it hot and fast. Like her men." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm going to stop growling and start thumping you in the head if you keep doing that!" said Penny.

"Come on, just once more!" said Sheldon.

"Oh for god sake!" cried Penny climbing off the couch. She put the coffee cup on the table and advanced towards Sheldon. She gave him the biggest longest growl she could manage. Then she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the forehead.

"See you later sweetie." She said moving through the still open door.

"Penny, I do not care for the invasion of my personal space!" said Sheldon pulling a tissue out of his pocket and rubbing his forehead.

"I'D LET YOU INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE!" yelled Leonard.

"I'M NOT GROWLING BACK!" yelled Penny disappearing into her apartment.

"Damnit!" moaned Leonard.

"Stop hogging my new game." Warned Sheldon. The day went past and soon the night came. Penny attempted to go to sleep and in the middle of the night a noise woke her up.

"Sheldon?!" she cried in surprise.

"Penny, I was cleaning in your living room and I've brought through some things I wasn't sure about." Said Sheldon.

"You cannot possibly think it is acceptable to come into my apartment when I'm asleep? Didn't we have this conversation before when you did the exact same thing?" asked Penny.

"Yes but this is different. This time I've come in to ask you about items rather than making a decision without including you." Said Sheldon.

"Oh for god sake! Hurry up, what is it?" asked Penny hoping to get back to sleep.

"I found these undergarments which have a hole in them at the front, are you going to get them mended or would you like me to throw them out?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, they are crotchless panties. They're _supposed_ to have the hole." Said Penny.

"That sounds very strange." Said Sheldon.

"You really want to know what they're for?" asked Penny.

"Go on." Said Sheldon.

"They're so I can get screwed without having to waste time taking them off!" said Penny bluntly.

"How can you be screwed? You aren't attached to another object by…" Sheldon trailed off as she shook her head.

"Not that kind of screwing Sheldon." She sighed frustratingly.

"Oh you mean a coitus related term for…oh my god, I'm touching your coitus underwear!" cried Sheldon throwing them across the room. Despite her frustration, Penny couldn't help but laugh.

"Hurry up Sheldon so I can get back to sleep." Said Penny.

"I'm glad I'm wearing rubber gloves! Right, I found this rather strange bone shaped thing which appears to be powered by batteries?" asked Sheldon. Penny cringed when he lifted it up. Damn her horniness when she was on the couch!

"Just put it in the drawer." Said Penny quietly.

"Finally, do you have any use for these?" asked Sheldon holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Not for the last few months I don't." muttered Penny. Sheldon blinked.

"Penny, you seem to own a lot of posessions that are related to coitus." Said Sheldon.

"Yes Sheldon, I put my crotchless panties on, do myself with the bone shaped thing and then handcuff non existant men to the bed. Are you happy now?" asked Penny.

"Your sexual activity is of no interest to me." Stated Sheldon.

"So why are you in my bedroom?" asked Penny.

"Like I said, I was cleaning your apartment. I couldn't sleep." Said Sheldon.

"You think I can sleep with you stalking in the doorway?" asked Penny.

"I apologise, I'll move." Said Sheldon.

"Thank you." Said Penny. Sheldon moved positions.

"Not on my bed!" cried Penny as Sheldon perched gingerly on the bed next to her.

"Well it would be helpful if you would tell me what position you'd like me in!" stated Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I haven't had sex in months, even _you_ are in danger by saying things like that!" said Penny.

"Oh Penny, I worry about your liking for smut. I was referring to where you would like me to sit." Said Sheldon.

"As far away from me as possible." Muttered Penny.

"Shall I start cleaning your closet?" asked Sheldon.

"Fine, whatever." Muttered Penny. Sheldon moved to the closet and Penny laid back down and pulled the duvet up close to her.

"Oh for god sake!" cried Penny as Sheldon knocked a load of boxes noisily off the shelf.

"I'm sorry Penny, if you had any kind of organisational structure here that wouldn't have happened!" said Sheldon.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going away for Doctor Coopers murder!" muttered Penny.

"Are you experiencing some kind of emotional distress? Did your dream reoccur?" asked Sheldon.

"How could it? I haven't been asleep long enough for it to appear!" hissed Penny.

"Penny, I believe I may have the solution to your problem. The person in your dream is no one." Said Sheldon.

"I'm having sex with no one? That's real life Sheldon, not my dream!" said Penny.

"That's exactly your problem. I believe that your lack of coitus related activity has caused your subconscious to create a person in that dream as a release from your frustrations. The person doesn't need a face because they're not real, it's merely your body reacting to your need for physical intimacy. All you need to do is engage in some carnal activity and the dream will most likely go away." Said Sheldon. Penny thought for a moment.

"Actually, that's not a bad solution Sheldon. I think you may have something there." Said Penny.

"I have an IQ of 187 Penny, even something this banal and unimportant my brain would figure out eventually." Said Sheldon.

"There's just one problem." Said Penny.

"What's that?" asked Sheldon.

"I've been trying for months to meet a guy. It's not worked. I'm going to have this dream for years!" sighed Penny.

"Penny, as you are well aware, you are very aesthetically pleasing, I'm sure you will have no problem finding a willing male if you look hard enough." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yeah? Name one." Said Penny. Sheldon looked thoughtful.

"I do believe that there are also male prostitutes aswell as the more popular female ones." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not paying a guy to have sex with me. I'm hot damnit, that's not fair!" said Penny.

"Would you like me to open a window?" asked Sheldon.

"Not that kind of hot Sheldon, hot as in attractive. God, you can be so frustrating sometimes." Said Penny.

"Would you like some assistance in your search?" asked Sheldon.

"No thanks, who knows what geek you would find for me." Said Penny.

"I know people who are not geeks." Said Sheldon.

"Sure you do. Star Trek fans. Battlestar Gallactica fans. I'd rather do it with you." Scoffed Penny.

"Do you think that would help?" asked Sheldon.

"Would what help?" asked Penny reaching across for a glass of water she'd placed on her bedside table earlier that night.

"Would it help if you and I engaged in coitus?" asked Sheldon. Penny spat water all over the duvet and down onto the floor.

"Excuse me?!" she coughed in shock.

"I take it by your reaction I would not be of any useful assistance?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you…you just offered to have sex with me!" said Penny open mouthed.

"And you responded by spraying water unhygenically across the bed and floor and nearly choked yourself half to death. I am not inclined to believe that is a positive reaction to such an offer." Said Sheldon.

"But…but you're Homo Novus! You don't like sex! Hell, the other day I went to collect my mail and you were down there, I put my arm round you and you nearly hyperventilated!" said Penny.

"I was not suggesting that the interaction would be easy for me. I was merely making the offer to aid you in your current problem." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon! Do you have any idea what you're saying?" asked Penny.

"Of course I do, my brain forms the words before they exit my mouth, it would be impossible for me to say things without knowing what I was saying." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you're saying you're willing to put yourself through what would no doubt be a huge physical and mental trauma…just to help me?" asked Penny softly.

"I thought that was the basis of a good friendship?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon…there's friendship…and then there's this!" said Penny.

"Do you wish for me to retract my offer to avoid causing some kind of offence?" asked Sheldon.

"You think I'm offended?" asked Penny.

"I don't know what to think Penny. I have made an offer and am not sure how to process your reaction." Said Sheldon. Penny climbed out from the bed and made her way round to his position in front of the closet.

"Sheldon, I can't believe you. You'd be willing to do that just for me? Do I really mean that much to you?" she asked.

"I am merely trying to assist you in your problem. You are my friend. Why would I not want you to be happy?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if we did this, we wouldn't be friends." Said Penny.

"Would the term friends with benefits apply here?" asked Sheldon.

"I suppose it would. But just what do you get out of it?" asked Penny.

"You would be happy. That would be benefit enough for me." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon! Oh my god, I could kiss you right now!" cried Penny.

"I believe kissing is an acceptable part of the coitus experience." Said Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"No Sheldon. I can't do it. I can't do that to you. I know how you feel about all that, and just to know you would put yourself through all that. Just to make me happy. Sheldon, that is the sweetest thing ever. Can I give you a hug?" she asked. Sheldon turned from the angle to face directly in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Sheldon, I can't believe this." She whispered resting her chin on his shoulder.

"There is no reason why you don't deserve to be happy. Hence my offer." Said Sheldon.

"You've made me far happier right now than sex ever could." Said Penny.

"So I have gone some way to achieving my objective?" asked Sheldon.

"Be quiet for a second sweetie. I just want to hold you for a moment." Whispered Penny. Sheldon placed his hands awkwardly on her back waiting for her to lead him wherever this was going to go. She pulled back from him.

"Sheldon…" she sighed. She stood on tip toe and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want a wipe?" she asked as she dropped back down to her normal height.

"No. Perhaps this is good for me. It will tackle my fear of germs." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled and lifted her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes Sheldon." She whispered.

"I have never understood the concept of what constitutes a beautiful pair of eyes. To me it is more likely a personality trait of liking a certain colour more than another and the eyes matching that favourite colour." Said Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"They look like the ocean. I could get quite lost staring at them." She sighed.

"My eyes don't resemble the ocean. And you could hardly get lost when you are in your bedroom." Said Sheldon looking confused. Penny smiled.

"We'll have to agree to disagree. You look tired sweetie, do you want to try and get some sleep? I'll let you clean my closet in the morning." Said Penny.

"I hope you can have a better nights sleep than you did previously." Said Sheldon. He went to move past her but she reached out and held his arm.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? Just to sleep?" she asked. Sheldon glanced at the bed and nodded. Soon Penny found herself in a situation she could never envisage. She was under the covers with Doctor Sheldon Cooper laying next to her.

"Goodnight sweetie." She whispered.

"Goodnight Penny." He replied. Morning came and Penny awoke to a weight across her. She opened her eyes and glanced down.

"Sheldon?" she queried. Sheldon pulled his arms from across her front.

"Good morning Penny. I hope you don't mind me restraining you. You were having your dream and all your wriggling about was distracting my REM sleep cycle." Said Sheldon.

"Oh god. I didn't…?" asked Penny.

"You did try to…make out…as it were…with one of the pillows. But I managed to resrain you." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry. You must have been really awkward. I just _really_ need to get some. Then I'll be OK. I'll be OK right?" she asked hopefully.

"I would imagine so. If you'll excuse me, I have my morning routine to get underway." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, before you go, can I just tell you something?" asked Penny. Sheldon turned to face her after climbing from the bed.

"I'm really flattered I mean so much to you. So much that you would do _that_ to help me." Said Penny.

"I would do what I could to assist you." Said Sheldon.

"Can I admit something really bad to you?" asked Penny. She looked at him nervously, as if trying to work out if he'd be able to handle it.

"Go on." Said Sheldon.

"I sometimes find myself thinking about your hands. Those long slender fingers of yours. What they could do to me." Said Penny. Sheldon didn't know how to respond.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Sheldon. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just a horny old cow." Smiled Penny a little awkwardly.

"You're not a cow. You're a person." Sheldon corrected her.

"Thank you for the clarification sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"My offer still stands if you find it would be helpful." Said Sheldon. He headed into her bathroom. Penny smiled for a moment. He returned.

"That's not my bathroom." He muttered feeling stupid.

"No it's not. Not such a genius afterall are you?" she smiled.

"I have an IQ of 187!" he cried indignantly.

"I know you do. Oh Sheldon…" she sighed.

"You seem to be experiencing some emotional distress?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh I don't know Sheldon. It's your offer." Sighed Penny.

"I can revoke it if it's causing you discomfort?" asked Sheldon.

"It is. But not for the reason you probably think." Sighed Penny.

"Do you wish to talk about something?" Sheldon guessed.

"Come sit with me for a moment?" she asked. Sheldon lay on the bed next to her.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said. About what you're offering to do. Just for me. Part of me is tempted Sheldon. If only I didn't worry that you'd freak out straight after, or that you'd hate me or something." Said Penny.

"Why would I hate you for taking up an offer I have made?" asked Sheldon.

"It's what the offer comprises. Sheldon, you hate germs, you hate physical contact. Now suddenly you're suggesting that we…oh Sheldon, I just don't know." She sighed.

"I'm willing to try it. I'm not saying it will last for hours like it most likely does with your past encounters." Said Sheldon. She scooted across and rested her head on his lap.

"If we do this…I promise to be really slow. I won't rush you." Said Penny.

"I trust you Penny." He replied.

"Thank you Sheldon. If we did do this…when would you like to do it?" asked Penny.

"It would appear to me the best time would be tonight, right before you attempt REM sleep." Said Sheldon. She sat up and stared at him.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me." She whispered.

"I would like to make a condition." Said Sheldon.

"What is it?" asked Penny.

"We keep this between ourselves. I don't want countless hours of being interrogated about it." Said Sheldon.

"Alright Sheldon. We'll keep it between ourselves." Said Penny.

"Besides, you will no doubt endure hours of teasing anyway." Said Sheldon.

"Why?" asked Penny.

"Penny, think about what you're undertaking here." Said Sheldon.

"You think I'm embarrassed by it? Sheldon, I don't care what anyone else says. They won't know anyway. You are doing such a special thing for me. In a way it's kinda cute. I'll be your first. I've never been somebodys first before." Said Penny.

"Very well. Tonight it is then." Said Sheldon.

"Are you sure you're OK with this? I'll understand if you change your mind. This is a big thing." Said Penny.

"I just have one question. I believe it is a factor of coitus that men are judged upon the size of their manhood. What would be classed as an average size? I don't want to disappoint you." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't be silly. You'd never disappoint me. Can I see?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked a little awkward but opened his robe and pulled down his briefs.

"Oh…my…god!" gasped Penny.

"What on earth is that reaction supposed to mean?!" asked Sheldon quickly tying up his robe.

"No Sheldon! No it's not bad. Quite the opposite. Oh sweetie. You have _nothing_ to be worried about. Infact if anything, it should be me that's worried. You could do me some serious damage." Said Penny.

"Well that doesn't sound like something I should be happy about?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, let me put it this way. You are more than suitably equipped for the task ahead." Said Penny. She patted him on the cheek reassuringly. He tilted his face towards the warmth of her hand.

"You look so cute." Whispered Penny.

"Cute? I'm not a puppy dog." Said Sheldon looking confused.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do to make it easier for you? Is there some special soap? Do you want me to shower before hand?" asked Penny.

"Your normal hygiene routine should be sufficient." Said Sheldon.

"Is there anything you'd like me to wear?" asked Penny.

"Wear?" Sheldon queried.

"Some guys like seeing a woman in an outfit of some sort. I'd like you to get something out of this aswell as me." Said Penny.

"This arrangement is for your benefit not mine. Wear whatever you feel most comfortable in." said Sheldon.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Sheldon, I promise you, I'll do everything I can to make it easier for you. I'll scrub my body with anti bacterial cleaner if I have to. Whatever you want." Said Penny.

"I should get on with my morning routine. It's almost Leonards bathroom time." Said Sheldon.

"Alright sweetie. I've got work in a bit. I guess I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Indeed you will." Said Sheldon climbing off the bed. Penny watched silently as he left her apartment. The day passed far too slowly and finally about 10.00 pm Penny heard the familiar door knock.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny stood at the door and fought with herself not to open it.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

She swung the door open.

"Hey. I thought you'd have gone to bed by now." Said Penny.

"I had to wait until Leonard went to bed or I would have aroused suspicion. Fortunately he has a headache and has gone to bed early. So here I am." Said Sheldon. Penny stepped aside to let him in.

"Sheldon, are you topless under that robe?" asked Penny closing the door as she could see a fair bit of his chest. Sheldon opened his robe.

"I thought it would make our task easier if there weren't so many clothes involved. So I showered put on some briefs and applied my robe." Said Sheldon.

"Very efficient Sheldon." Said Penny. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm not experienced in this area but I'm pretty sure standing in the living room isn't what constitutes coitus." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous." Said Penny.

"Why are you nervous? You are experienced in this area." Said Sheldon.

"I know, but this is your first time. I wanted it to be special for you." Said Penny.

"This arrangement is supposed to help you, not me." Said Sheldon.

"You really don't expect to get anything out of this? Sheldon, this is sex. You'll get enjoyment out of it too. Atleast I hope you will. I don't want to scare you." Said Penny.

"What location do you think would be best for this?" asked Sheldon casting his eyes between the couch and her bedroom.

"Which do you feel more comfortable in?" asked Penny.

"Perhaps the couch? You have to sleep in your bed and changing the sheets at this late night would not be a nice task." Said Sheldon. Penny locked the door.

"You don't normally lock your door." Said Sheldon.

"I don't want someone walking in on us." Said Penny.

"Ah. Very wise." Said Sheldon with a nod. Penny gestured to the couch. They both sat down.

"Penny, I'm sensing you are having second thoughts about this?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm worried about upsetting you." Said Penny.

"You won't." said Sheldon.

"So…?" asked Penny.

"Shall I take off my robe?" asked Sheldon.

"How come you look more relaxed than I do? This is crazy!" said Penny.

"I'll figure out the chemical compositions of our brains later." Said Sheldon slipping his robe off so he sat there naked apart from his briefs.

"Do you want top or bottom?" asked Penny.

"I'm sorry?" asked Sheldon.

"Do you want to be on top of me or do you want me to be on top of you?" asked Penny.

"Which do you prefer?" asked Sheldon.

"Perhaps I should be on top. Is that OK with you?" she asked.

"I'm fine with that." Said Sheldon. Penny nervously pulled her long t-shirt over her head leaving her sitting there in just her bra and panties.

"You look very beautiful." Said Sheldon simply. Penny smiled nervously.

"You know, I've never been this nervous before. I'm your first. That's a lot of pressure for me." Said Penny.

"I have nothing to compare it to. It's not like I am going to judge you." Said Sheldon.

"No. I suppose not. So how do you want to do this? Do you want to start like this or would you rather I got naked now?" asked Penny.

"I'm requiring your experience in this matter." Said Sheldon.

"You know, it's kinda different. I'm used to guys doing what they want. It's kinda nice to be in control for once." Smiled Penny.

"Could you hurry? There's an episode of Doctor Who starting soon that I wish to catch." Said Sheldon. Penny blinked.

"Bazinga." He smiled. Penny giggled.

"You little sod!" she smiled.

"It helped to ease your nerves did it not?" asked Sheldon.

"Yes I suppose it did. Alright Sheldon, lay back." Said Penny. Sheldon complied and Penny slowly eased herself on top of him.

"Are you OK with this?" asked Penny.

"Yes. One second." Said Sheldon. He reached round her back and to Pennys surprise effortlessly unclipped her bra.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist. You didn't think I would undertake this venture without conducting research did you?" he asked.

"Oh. So you have an idea of what to do now do you?" smiled Penny.

"I am not going to pretend. I only did basic research. I'm still relying on your experience for this." Said Sheldon. Penny adjusted her arms and let the bra fall down onto his chest. Sheldon pushed it away with one hand and Penny propped herself up on her arms to give Sheldon a perfect view of her unconfined breasts.

"Massage them softly." She whispered. Sheldon placed his hands gently over her breasts and began massaging softly. Penny bit her lip.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since someone has done that for me?" she asked.

"Do you enjoy this?" asked Sheldon.

"The breasts are a very sensitive part of a woman. Should you ever have sex again, don't ever ignore them." Said Penny.

"I know, I did research." Said Sheldon. Penny was about to smile at his attempt at confidence when he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and fingers and she gasped.

"You did more than a little research! That feels so good." Whispered Penny.

"Since we are both wearing our underwear that allows us to undertake dry humping." Said Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon, I like this new found confidence of yours." Smiled Penny. She began to grind back and forth.

"You like that sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon didn't respond but she knew the answer. She could feel him harden beneath her. Sheldon slid his hands down her side pulling her closer to him. Penny lowered her head and brushed her lips softly against his.

"You are beautiful." Whispered Sheldon.

"If you want we can keep doing this. We don't have to go all the way. It's up to you sweetie." Said Penny.

"I'm curious to know what it's like to be…um…" Sheldon trailed off, an awkward look crossing his face. Penny smiled sympathetically.

"You want to know what it's like to be inside me?" she asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough to do this? I don't want to do anything you're not happy with." Said Penny.

"I am. I just don't want you to think less of me." Said Sheldon. Penny propped herself up on her arms again and looked at him in surprise.

"Why would I think less of you?" she asked.

"You might think of me as the same carnal beast all the other guys are." Whispered Sheldon softly.

"I would never think that of you. You're special Sheldon. You've always been special to me. Even more so now that you're being so trusting with me. If you want to do it tell me." Said Penny.

"I…want to be inside you." Sheldon said quietly.

"Can I tell you a little secret to help your nerves?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded. Penny leant down.

"I want you inside me too." She whispered in his ear softly. Sheldon exhaled sharply at the thought.

"Are you hard for me sweetie?" she whispered nuzzling softly at his neck.

"Like I've never been before." Gasped Sheldon. Penny scrunched her eyes shut. The sound of want and desire in his voice made her wet. She leaned across brushing her lips across his as she reached back with a hand and pulled down his briefs from underneath her. Sheldon gasped as his cock sprang free from its restraints.

"Tell me what you'd like me to do Sheldon." She whispered softly.

"This arrangement is for you." Whispered Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Sheldon, are you still trying to pretend you're not getting anything out of this?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Penny. Just using Kolinar to surpress my biological urges, it seems strange to now indulge them in such carnal fashion." Said Sheldon.

"You don't ever have to be sorry to me Sheldon. What would you like me to do?" asked Penny.

"Whatever you like." Said Sheldon, his breathing becoming more unsettled. Penny shifted further down and sat up until she was straddling his legs. Sheldon closed his eyes and started to mumble something.

"What are you saying?" she asked curiously.

"I was reciting the periodic table. I want to try and last." Said Sheldon. Penny could tell by the tone in his voice he probably wouldn't. She leant down and grasped the base of his shaft in her hand softly. She ran her tongue across the tip and Sheldon gasped.

"Do you really want to be inside me?" she asked. Sheldon nodded silently. Penny smiled and pushed aside her previous thoughts of sucking him and instead pulled down her panties and held him firmer as she balanced herself over him. She eased him to her entrance slowly and gasped as he slid inside. She slowly lowered herself down onto him, both of them matching each other for groans and gasps, Sheldon feeling her tighten around him as she continued her descent. At the maximum point Penny leant forward and gazed into his eyes.

"There you are sweetie. Do you like that?" she whispered.

"Oh god Penny…" he whispered, his eyes full of longing and desire. Penny brushed her lips over his.

"That's what you've been surpressing all these years." She smiled.

"No science experiment is worth it for this." Whispered Sheldon.

"Wanna know a little secret?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked into her eyes.

"There's a little spot at the base of my back. It's really sensitive. If you rub there you'll get me there a lot faster." Smiled Penny. Sheldon reached round and pressed round. Pennys eyes went wide.

"Oh god. Oh that's it." She whispered. Her breathing became ragged as she gazed into his eyes.

"You're going to make me cum Sheldon." She whispered. She grinded back and forth and began to pant when his cock hit her g spot.

"Sheldon, I can't believe it, you're getting me off." She gasped.

"I'm not exactly doing a science experiment myself." Whispered Sheldon.

"Thank you for letting me be your first." She gasped.

"Penny, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Sheldon gasped.

"Sheldon, put your hand over my mouth, I'm gonna scream the whole damn apartment down." Gasped Penny.

"Oh Penny…oh god…" gasped Sheldon.

"Oh Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeldon!" gasped Penny. A few more grinds was all it took for both of them to cum simultaneously. As it peaked Penny fell silently against his chest.

"Oh god, Penny!" cried Sheldon suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Penny breathing heavily against him.

"Penny, I just realised! I'm not wearing a condom!" said Sheldon.

"I'm on the pill." Replied Penny.

"Oh. OK then. The last thing you want is another one of me huh?" said Sheldon with a breathy albeit exhausted laugh. Penny unsteadily propped herself up on her arms and looked at him.

"Don't do yourself down like that Sheldon." She whispered softly.

"Penny, let's be honest, people can't stand _one_ Sheldon Cooper." He said.

"I can more than stand you. I don't care what others think. You shouldn't either." Said Penny.

"Do you think you will be rid of your dream tonight?" asked Sheldon.

"Right now I can't care less about the dream. I need some water. You've worn me out." Whispered Penny.

"I thought it was the man who was supposed to get tired easily?" asked Sheldon.

"Well I'm not a man and I need water." Said Penny. She rolled off the couch onto the floor and lay there for a moment. Sheldon glanced down at her.

"Well there's a first. You're making a mess and I don't care." He whispered. Penny smiled up at him.

"Thank you for doing this. I hope I didn't scare you too much." Said Penny.

"I believe I will be able to cope." Said Sheldon, a tone of sarcasm present in his voice. He pulled his briefs back up and climbed up off the couch. Penny pulled her panties up and grabbed her bra, putting it back on as Sheldon made his way to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water. As she stood she took it from him gratefully.

"So Sheldon…what do you think about sex?" asked Penny curiously.

"I don't think I'll be doing it again. It would feel strange doing it with someone else. I learnt from you, and what works for you would probably annoy someone else. Besides…I haven't met anyone else I've wanted to do it with." Said Sheldon.

"Can I be honest?" asked Penny grabbing her T-shirt and pulling it over her.

"Please do." Said Sheldon grabbing his robe.

"It's kinda good and bad. It's a little sad that you'll never do it with anyone else. But in a way it's kinda nice to think it's our little thing." Said Penny.

"I'd better get back before Leonard awakens and catches me going back in." said Sheldon.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Said Penny. Sheldon headed to the door and unlocked and opened it. Suddenly he turned, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.

"Goodnight Penny." He said not answering her question. He turned and headed across the hall to 4A and she leant against the door frame. As he went to close the door he looked across at her and offered a small wave.

"Night sweetie." She whispered before he closed the door. She closed her door and headed over to the couch sinking down into it and thinking about what had just occurred. She heard her phone go off from the nearby table and she grabbed it.

_Thank you for that experience. I hope you sleep better tonight. Doctor Sheldon Cooper._

Penny smiled to herself. Somehow she knew the man in her dream tonight would have a face this time. And she knew just who she wanted it to be.


End file.
